Ninja Camp
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Just a random story that I got off of a quiz that I took. There will be love friendship and a lot of drama. i think. anyways. Rated T for make out sessions. R
1. Chapter 1 Training and being Watched

Ninja Camp

**AN: I got this idea off of a quiz that I took. I thought it would be fun to write about. I do not own the naruto characters. This is my disclaimer for the entire story. Angel is me. That's the only character that I own.**

Chapter 1: New friends and being watched

"Do I have to go?" I asked slumping against the couch. "Yes. You need to be more social than what you have been here. I thought this camp would help you to bring you out of your shell and see if you can make new friends. Besides. You keep telling me that you wanted to be a ninja so this is your chance to shine Angel." My mom said packing my clothes and a few kunais and shurikens. "Ok if I have to go can I take my bow with me? I'm sure they won't mind if I train every now and then with it right?" I asked caving in. "Yeah you can take your bow. They said that they are going to test you on all of your skills. Ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Then your skills with all weapons." Mom answered looking for my bow and sword. "Meaning I get to take my sword too?" I said excitedly. "Yup." Came the short reply. I stood up and walked over to the corner where the two where. "This is going to be sweet. When do I leave?" I asked plopping back on the couch. "Tomorrow. You might want to get some training in today and then rest up for tomorrow. You leave at ten in the morning." Mom replied. I jumped up and grabbed everything I normally trained with. "Ok here goes nothing." I said when I reached my personal training grounds. I lashed out at my makeshift target with everything I had. The kunais hit the mark everytime and the shurikens hit the farther targets I had setup. "OK now that I know that I can hit my mark with the shurikens and kunais, I started on with my bow. **(AN: if any of you have watched bleach, then my bow looks like Uryu's quincy bow. :) )** I pulled back and released the arrow having the arrows split and hit all targets. "I'm getting better at spillting the arrows at the right moment." I murmured and continued with my bow for another half hour. Then I switched to my sword. I started running at one of my clones with the same sword. "Think you can manage to beat me today?" My clone asked. "Not a problem. I've been reading and studying." I replied striking at my clone. We continued to hit and block for about half an hour. When I swung my sword again, I hit my clone and it disappeared. "Told ya." I panted putting my sword next to my bow. Next was ninjutsu.

Kakashi POV: I was sitting in the tree reading my book waiting for my soon to be student to arrive. She had a great deal of power in her if she used it well in training. I heard noises coming from a different side of the forest. I sighed and closed my book going to investigate what the sound could have possibly could have been. When I reached a tree just a few inches from targets, I seen her. Training with he shurikens and kunais like she usually started out. I had progressed into watching her more and more as the time grew near for her to join in on the fun at Camp Naruto. Note that Naruto was the one to think of it so Lord Hokage decided that the camp should be named after the person who thought of making a ninja camp. Anyways, she had just finished throwing her last shuriken as I settled against the back of the tree. **(AN: he sounds kinda like a stalker at the moment XD) **Her archery was great as was her swordsmen ship. When she anhialated her clone she stood there panting for a bit before she went and started on her ninjutsu. She was great for a ten year old. Then agains most of the kids that went to Camp Naruto ended up being impressivly talented. She just might end up passing Sasuke. "Well let's see if I can help her with her genjutsu." I said to myself bfore dropping down out of the tree. She gasped and turned towards me in a fighting stance. Good. She hardly leaves any open points.

My POV: I was just finishing up my ninjutsu when I heard something as big as a human drop from the tree to my left. I gasped and turned towards the intruder getting ready for a fight if I had. I also made sure not to leave any open points on me. Thank go I packed extra kunais and shurikens. The figure laughed and stood up. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked getting ready to attack. "You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be one of your trainers at Camp Naruto. You can rest assure that I'm not going to do anything to you." He said and walking forward. I didn't believe him and started backing up not dropping my gaurd for a moment. "That's good. You don't trust anyone that you don't know. Very good indeed." He said again continuing to walk forward. I grabbed a kunai in my right hand standing my ground and preparing to attack. Just then, I heard familiar footsteps coming towards us. I looked to my right breifly before turning my eyes back to the advancing form. "Stop there or I'll shred you into peices with my ninjutsu." I growled getting into an attacking stance. "Angel? Are you alright? Who are you talking to?" The voice called. "No one Saukra. Just a person I might have to shred" I called back glaring at the person. "Ah Sakura. Nice to see you again." The guy said stopping and turning to face the dude. "Kakashi sensei. What are you doing here?" Saurka asked standing next to me. "You're telling me that you know this person standing infront of me?" I asked not taking my eyes from the guy who had his face half covered. "Of course. He's going to be my sensei at Camp Naruto." Saukra said turning to me. "Great that means I almost attacked a sensei that's going to be at the camp I'm going to. That's going to hold up well when I go there tomorrow." I grummbled tossing the kunai up and catching it while getting out of my attacking stance. "YOU'RE going to Camp Naruto? But I thought you said that you didn't want to go." Sakura gasped. "What? I changed my mind is all. I wanted to continue to get better at handling my sword and bow. Plus I wanted to get stronger on my genjustu and ninjutsu. That's why I'm going. Also because more of my friends will be there." I said leaning against the tree still throwing and catching my kunai. "Well I'm going because of my friends and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said getting hearts in her eyes. I snorted. "Ok and what makes you think that Sasuke is going to notice you? You're always stalking him and annyoing him. It makes me wonder when he's going to get that restraining order he was telling me about yesterday." I laughed. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Am I really that bad? I didn't know that. What am I going to do?" Sakura cried. I sweatd dropped at her mini outburst. "Look just stop stalking him and be a little less annoying. That's all you have to do." I replied giggling a little. She stared at me like I grew another head. "What? It's better to change now before it's too late. I should know. I learned the hard way." I shrugged putting the knife away. "I hate to interupt this but is there a reason to came searching for her?" Kakashi asked. "Oh yeah. i was looking for Angel because her mom wants her home. She says it's dinner time and I'm the only one who knew where the training ground was. So head on home Angel. I wanted to train a little before tomorrow came." Sakura expalined. "Always calling me home when I'm about to start training again with my bow. She has impecable timing." I sighed getting all of my weapons. After I had all of them, I jumped the tree and started running through the tons of leaves and branches.

"I'm back!" I called when I walked through the door. "About time. I was starting to think you wouldn't come home this time." Mom called back. "Very funny mom. You know I have nowhere else to go. Plus, why do you keep sending Sakura when you know you can call me?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "I did call you. About twenty time in the last two hours. So I sent the only person who knew where you trained at." Mom replied setting the table. When I sat down, she gasped. "What on earth happened to you? You look horrible." She said touching a scratch mark on my arm. "Nothing happened. All I did was do what I normally do when I train. That's all. You always ask me that question when I come home with a few scratches." I murmured pulling my arm away. "You are never this beat up. You must have trained harder than normal." "I might have. What's it to you if I train harder or not?" "I just worry about you is all. You know that. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." "I only trained harder today because I leave tomorrow. So I'm going to eat, shower, study and go to bed. Like I have been for the past month." Mom set teh dinner on the table and I stalked in full of food. "Oh did you happen to meet Kakashi?" Mom asked after a little bit of silence. "Yeah. I didn't know who he was at first and almost attacked him. If Sakura didn't show up when she did, Kakshi might have been dead." I replied shoving a spoon full of corn in my mouth. "Well I didn't know he was going to show up while you were training. I thought he would have waited until you were done." She sighed. I laughed. "I was just getting done training with my ninjutsu when he dropped out of the tree then I thought about training with my bow again when Sakura showed up and said that I had to come home. You always do that to me. It's not fair." I grumbled finishing what was on my plate. "Anyways. I'm off to take a shower then to study. You know the drill. Don't bug me unless it's something important." I said getting up and washing my plate then walked off upstairs. I grabbed my clothes and a towle then jumped in the shower with my radio on. "This is a very relaxing shower." I sighed not wanting it to end. Thinking about heading off to camp tomorrow made me get all giddy.

When I was done showering, I dressed in my room and sat down at my desk with my ninja books open studying away until I heard pebbles hitting my window. Sighing, I got up and walked over to it to see none other than Lee standing at my window yet again. "Shouldn't you be studying Lee? I mean we all leave tomorrow for camp. You don't need to keep coming here to check on me. It gets annoying." I called down to him fiddling with a peice of stray hair. "I am sorry to keep bugging you but I heard that you ran into a silver hair ninja. I had to make sure you were alright." Lee said. I sighed. "Look Lee, I have studying to do. I'm on the last chapter and I'm sure that you have to study to, so go on home and I'll see you tomorrow at the camp gates." I said and closed my window. I went back and started reading where I left off. "Sweet sweet sweet silence." I murmured answering the questions. After an hour, I yawned and finished writing what I was writing and laid down on my bed waiting to fall asleep. I had a big day tomorrow and I was looking forward to it.

**AN: SWEET! I gots another two stories that i'm working on. sorry if i don't get my bleach and twilight stories updated as fast as i want to. anyways. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends and Curse Seals

Chapter 2: New friends

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Mom shouted upstairs jolting me awake. I looked at the calender and grinned. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I stripped and jumped in the shower. When I was out, I got dressed and did my hair. I ran back into my room and grabbed all of my stuff before running downstairs to eat. "Well someone seems to be all hyper today." Mom laughed. "Of course. Today is the day I go to Camp Naruto." I replied munching happily on a pop-tart. Mom smiled and went back to reading her book.

A few minutes passed before I finished eating and mom finished reading her book. "Ok so are you ready to go?" Mom asked grabbing the car keys. "You bet!" I replied grabbing everything. We walked out to the car as Sakura walked up. "Hey guys my mom is sick and my dad won't leave her side so can I go with you to the camp?" Sakura asked afraid we were going to say no. "Of course you can. We can't just leave you here." Mom replied popping the trunk. We set our stuff in the trunk and got into the car. "This is going to be a long road trip so I hope you guys have things to do to intertain yourselfs." Mom said and turned the radio on. "Of course. I have books to read on the way." Sakura and I said at the same time. "Oh so you brought your ninja books as well?" Sakura asked sounding hopeful. "Well yeah. I thought that since this was going to take a while I would do some studying on the way there." I said holding up my books. "Yay. Now we can study together." She squealed pulling her own books out. I giggled and opened up to the very first page. "You're only on the first page?" She asked staring at me like I was crazy. "No. I finished studying last night. What about you?" I answered. "Oh. I was going to finish studying today." She replied a little sheepishly. I chuckled and started to review my notes and everything I have written. About an hour had passed before my mom called out that we only had about 45 minutes left before we reached the camp site. "Well looks like we are finally on the right path this time. I mean last time we didn't even study and that was three years ago." I said looking at the scenery for the first since leaving the house. "Yeah and this time we have practice with the weapons." Sakura agreed. We smiled at each other before returning to our reading and notes. "You know I still can't believe that you finished studying last night. How did you do that?" She asked peeking at me. "I stayed up all night for a night then took moderate breaks on the school days so it only took me a week to actually finish studying so actually I finished studying for the second time yesterday." I replied thinking about the hours I spent training and studying. "Wow. You are amazing. You're only thirteen and you did all that. You're like my idol now." She murmured. I smiled. "Ok guys about twenty more minutes before we are there. You might want to start packing all of that up." Mom said turning the radio down. "Right." I said and put everything back into my little carry on bag. "I'm proud of you girls actually studying this time. This time I know you'll make it in." Mom said as she pulled up into the parking lot. "Remember do your best and if you make it then come and get your stuff. I'll be here waiting." Mom called as we walked into the building. "Hello and you two are?" A guy said. "I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "And I am Angel Uchiha."** (AN: i know in the first chapter that i made it sound like Sasuke and I were best friends but the truth is that we a rivals and we are from the same clan just not realated so we can still date each other if we want to.) **I said. He chuckled. "Welcome back you two. I hope you two have studied this time. I wouldn't want you two to fail again." He said smiling. I looked at him closer. "Iruka sensei!" I shouted hugging him. "Took you a while." Iruka said hugging me back. I've always had a crush on him when I first came here. "Well you haven't changed a bit Iruka." Mom said walking in. "Mom. You said that you would stay out in the car until we came and told you the news. You went back on your word." I complained letting go of Iruka. "Well you haven't either Laura." Iruka replied waving to her. "I only came in here to give you your pencils. I never went back on my word." Mom replied to me handing me my pencils. "Ok now go. I won't be able to focus with you in here mom." I said pushing her towards the door. "Nice to see you again." Mom called over her shoulder before walking out the rest of the way on her own. He laughed and showed us into the testing room. "Now you remember the rules from last time. Although they will go over them again. Also there are people here that you won't know here. So if you two are placed apart just look for each other and nod your heads then start testing. That'll help your nerves a little." Iruka said walking off to stand beside Kakashi. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin seating you." The Hogake said pulling out a list. Sakura was placed in the second to last row. The list went on until it reached the first row. "Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Angel Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. That is the last of them all. You may being the test when you recive it." The Hokage finished walking out of the room. I looked back at Sakura and she looked at me. We nodded our heads and started on the test.

*Two hours later*

I had finished the test an hour ago and currently awaiting for the test to end. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Sakura.

**Me Sakura**

**Hey are you done?**

**Ang**

**Yeah what about you?**

**Pinky**

**Finished an hour ago.**

**Ang**

**That's not cool. i just finished. How do you do it?**

**Pinky**

**I studied a lot more than you did remember?**

**Ang**

**Don't remind me. I would like to go as if I studied as much as you did.**

**Pinky.**

**LOL sorry. So i felt you glaring at me. Is it because I get to sit nxt to Sasuke?**

**Ang**

**Well duh. I luv him. I mean Ino was glaring at you too. Didn't you notice?**

**Pinky**

**No. I only felt you glaring. That's about it. What does she have a crush on him too?**

**Ang**

**Of course. Why else would she be glaring daggers at you?**

**Pinky.**

**LMAO sucker. I love torturing her though. It's so much fun. Anyways. The test it up gtg.**

**Ang**

**Right. TTYL.**

**Pinky**

I put my cell back in my pocket and acted like I didn't do anything. "These are the people who will be moving into the cabins as of today. Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akamichi, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Orochimaru **(AN:XD), **Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Kabuto Yakushi, Angel Andrews and Zabuza Momochi. You will return outside get your stuff and meet back in here. The rest of you are to return home and come back in three years if you wish to try again." Gai said. I almost busted up laughing when he came on. No wonder where Lee go his looks. We walked outside and I laughed so hard, I doubled over. Sakura following me. "What are you losers laughing about?" A bored voice asked. I stopped laughing and stood to glare at the person. "First off, I am not a loser. Neither is Sakura. And second, it's none of your business." I said and walked off. Sakura came running up to me. "Hey are you alright?" I asked noticing that she crying slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I swear." She panted leaning against the car. "Alright if you say so." I murmured lugging my bow on my back and tucking my sword away under my belt so the sheath hung off at an angle then I tugged my clothes out. Sakura pulled out her clothes then her kunais and shurikens. I pulled mine out as well. "I see both of you have passed. I'm glad. Now I can go out without worrying about weather or not you're fine when you're home alone." Mom said getting out of the car. "Hey you said you never worried about me when I was alone. You said it was good for me. Now you're saying that you were worried this whole time?" I asked pausing on tieing the bag I used for my smaller weapons on my right thigh. "Well what can I say? You're my baby. The others moved out and you're the only one there." Mom asked hugging me. "Ha. We got a gir that's tied to her mother." A boy laughed. I pulled away and glared at him. "I love my mom but I am not that tied to her. I mean look at you. You have your mom pulling everything out because she's worried that you will pull something if you do it." Sakura said finishing doing what she was doing. He scowled and looked away. I snickered and finished tieing my bag to my thigh and closed the trunk. "Today is a new start for us Sakura. Let's hope we manage to make it through." I said as I waved to my mom. "Agreed. We need to stick together if we're going to make it." She agreed walking beside me. "Well well. I would have never thought that the two of you would have made it." THe unmistakeable voice of Ino said. "Look Ino, if you want to pick a fight with Angel, that might not be such a good idea. She's great with everything she has. I've seen her practice. She's got more skills than you'll ever have." Sakura said glaring at Ino. "Is that so? Well why don't we test that?" Ino asked facing me. "Are you sre you want to do that? I'm pretty sure that you slacked off. Helping momy with the flower shop doesn't help with training Ino. My mom left me to my devices of training and studying. You seriously do not want to mess with me." I said looking at her and crossing my arms over my chest. "I bet you aren't even that good with that bow on your back are you?" Ino taunted me. "Go make a few targets. I'll show you what I can really do with this bow." I growled. Ino walked off and came back a few minutes later with three of her clones. "Let's see if you can hit three moving targets." Ino said. Her clones walked out towards the trees, lined up so that the were going this way - and that way -. "You're going to wish that you never challenged me." I smirked and fired an arrow making it split in three different arrows hitting the three clones and making them vanish. People who had gathered around stared in shock. Ino was slumped over in defeat. "Like I said Ino. Don't mess with me." I said again putting the bow back on my back and walking into the buidling. "Well the good girl look alike has some skills. Nice. I'm Kankuro by the way." The guy that I had seen with purple makeup on said. "Ah. Does this outfit look like I'm a good girl? You're obviously blind if you think that." I replied sitting down on a random desk. "Well the girl has an attitude as well." Kankuro said sitting on the next desk. "Angel's the name." I said holding my hand out. "Good name. Doesn't quite fit you though." Kankuro said shaking my hand. "Not many people think I'm a good girl. That's why my mom gave me the name." I replied getting a piece of gum out and chewing on it. "This isn't over Angel!" Ino yelled from across the room. "Yeah right. It's so over. I just creamed you out there. You sure you still want to mess with me?" I yelled back still looking at Kankuro. I was met with silence. I busted up laughing. "Do you think you might have over done it a bit with your chakra though?'' Sakura asked sitting on the desk in the second row. "Nah. Does it look like I'm tired? Besides. I don't use chakra for my bow." I replied blowing a bubble at the end. "Kankuro what on earth are you doing?" A girl asked. "Getting to know her Temari. It's not like I'm going to be asking her out. I hardly even know her." Kankuro replied closing his eyes. "That didn't stop you last time." The girl Temari said. I giggled. "You went out with a girl you didn't even know?" I laughed. "Well she begged me to and so I did." Kankuro replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Well if she begged you then you can't really say no." Sakura interjected. "Hmm guess you're right. I'm Temari." Temari finally said. "I'm Sakura and that heap of laughing flesh is Angel." Sakura replied. "I am not a heap of laughing flesh." I growled hitting her arm. "Ow." Sakura complained. "Ah shut up. You can handle that. I was holding back so it shouldn't have hurt." I grumbled popping my shoulder. The other three winced. I sighed and leaned back to the point where I was laying on two desks. "You are crazy? How do you expect to stay like that?" Kankuro asked standing above me trying to see how I was doing it. I just laughed. "She won't tell you. She keeps it all a secret on how she does things. It drives me crazy." Sakura said joining Kankuro. "Angel? Is that really you?" A very VERY familiar voice said. "Dei?" I asked turning to stare at the new comer. "Deidara is that really you?" I asked again sitting up. "Yeah. Long time no see I guess." Deidara said smiling. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. "You jerk you never called me like you said you would. You never even emailed me. You hurt me." I said and sat down turning away in a childish manner. "I'm sorry. I guess I was busy getting caught up with everything at school and trying to ace every test that I kinda forgot." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. I remained silent. "Oh come on. It's not like you had time to call me or email me." He retorted. "You never checked your inbox huh?" I murmured peeking back at him. He pulled his cell out and logged onto his email. He anime sweat dropped. "How on earth did you have time to send 1,432 emails to me?" He asked looking at me like I was nuts. "Because unlike you, I had time to train study and have free time plus go to school." I replied turning away from him again. "Well I guess I trained a little harder than you did." He said. "Did you train to the point where you had scratches everywhere everyday you trained?" I asked. "Well no." He answered. "Ha. I trained harder than YOU did." I retorted and stalked off. I was deep in thought so I didn't realize someone was there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a foot in the air. The person chuckled. "Who on earth are you?" I asked staring at the figure. "Oh come on. You can't seriously forget me now can you Angel?" The person ask poking me in a familiar way. "When I count to ten, that finger better be removed." I hissed already starting to count. The person laughed and came out of the shadows removing the finger. I gasped. "Sasuke. You mean to say that I sat right next to the guy who used and is still my rival and I didn't even know it?" I asked slumping over. Sasuke just laughed. "It's not funny! I swear what was going on in the academy is not over today you hear me Sasuke?" I shouted earning glares from all the other girls. "Yeah yeah I hear ya. But how can you still hold a grudge against me for all these years?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Easily. You sent out to destroy me! And now you want me to forget all of that?" I asked pinning him to the wall. "Just calm down. I have no intention of setting out to destroy you again. All I want to do is be your friend. That's all. I want this rivalry to stop." Sasuke replied removing my hands from his shirt. I took a deep breath and just stared at him. "This doesn't seem like the Sasuke I know. What happened. And I want the truth." I said backing up. "To be honest, when I saw you shoot that bow of yours, I knew that we should just stop this and be friends. It's hard for me to admit but you have the same amount of strength as I do." Sasuke admitted blushing slightly. "Are you blushing? Oh and I am as strong as you because we're from the same clan you dofus." I said laughing a little. He playfully punched my arm and started walking towards a set of desks with guys surrounding them. "Hey come on Angel. You need to meet new people and this is only the beginning of our new friendship." Sasuke called over his shoulder. "I'm coming. Just give me a minute." I called back going to Sakura and grabbing my head band that I had her hold then walked over to Sasuke and his group. "About time. Why did you go over to Sakura?" He asked when I stood next to him. "To get my head band." I replied jumping up on a desk. "Right well you know my brother Itachi. That's Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kabuto." Sasuke said pointing each one. "HEY! Itchi!" I shouted and tackled him in a hug. "I told you not to call me that." Itachi said trying to pry me off of him. "Oh please. You know you missed me. Admit it!" I giggled and let go of him. He blushed slightly and looked away. "HA! You did miss her calling you that!" Sasuke laughed. I grinned as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. "Oh just shut up. So what if i did miss her. Is that such a bad thing?" Itachi grumbled glaring at everyone but me. "Ok guys ease up on the big teddy bear. He has enough hassle from me." I said jumping back up on the desk I was sitting on. My cell started to viberate. "GAH!" I jumped and pulled it out.

**Sakura Me**

**You know what? You suck majorly.**

**Pinky**

**Oh what ever. Sasuke and I just made up and became friends.**

**Ang**

**Is that your cover this time?**

**Pinky**

**You know how I told you that Sasuke was thinking about getting that restraining order, maybe i should tell him to continue with the plan on that after all.**

**Ang**

**I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S FREAKING SEXY AND HOT!**

**Pinky**

**Just chill alright? If you behave, i'll leave the issue alone**.

**Ang**

I shut my phone off after I sent that text and seen Sasuke staring off into space. "You read that didn't you?" I asked trying not to laugh. He nodded slowly. That did it. I fell to the ground laughing. I felt something flying towards me so I stopped laughing and caught the thing in my hand. "Dang it! Why do you have to be so good?" Ino shouted. "Nice try Ino. You aren't going to be getting rid of me so easily." I shouted back throwing the shuriken back at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way. "Wimp." I whispered giggling. "I never knew that you could throw a shuriken like that. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even throw a stick straight." Itachi said "I've been training. That's how I got so good. Trust me. Training does wonders." I replied. "Says the one that was too lazy to train and said it was a drag." Sasuke said. "Sounds like me a little." A tired voice said. "So true Shikamaru." Sasuke agreed.

*1 hour later*

I got to know the group of guys better and even made it to the point where Shikamaru was wide awake. "All right everyone turn your attention over here. We are going over what's going to happen this year." Gai said getting everyone's attention. I coughed to hide a laugh. "The boys and girls will be sharing the cabin. There are only two cabins. One for the kida and the other for the sensies." Kakashi said. I bit back a smile. Things were going to be fun. "We will be training you hard. So be prepared. This will be a little more extreme than your your training used to be. This will help us with the level you are on." Iruka added. Great. I might die. "Get your stuff and head to your cabin. We're giving you an hour to get settled in." Kotetsu finished and all the senseis walked out leaving us gathering our things. "Hey guys I'll be right back. I left everything over there." I said walking over to Sakura. "Come back to get your stuff?" Sakura asked scowling at the ground. "Yeah. Is someone jealous? I think you might be jealous because I'm hanging with Sasuke." I asked picking my stuff up. "Hey Angel. Hurry your butt up!" Itachi called. "Coming!" I called back running back over to the group of guys. "I don't think your friend likes you hanging with us." Neji said looking at a glaring Sakura. "Eh. She's just jealous brcause I'm hanging with Sasuke. By the way. You should hire me as your body gaurd Sasuke." I replied. "That's probably a good idea." Sasuke said. "So then it's offical. I am now your body gaurd." I stated. "Man you must have a lot of girl problems if you need someone to protect you." Kabuto said. "You should see what I have to deal with. Getting glares from every girl because I'm around Sasuke and have death threats and every weapon flying at me. I can handle myself. Sasuke on the other hand when the girls chase him, he runs and hides. I always laughed at him when we were littler. He used to chase after me when I got too annoying." I replied dodging a punch from Sasuke. "Do you seriously have to bring the past up?" Sasuke grumbled. I laughed. "There's the Sasuke I know. Although I like the new one." I said running from him when he lunged at me. "Ah this brings back so many memories. Careful Sasuke. Don't want to hurt your new friend." Itachi said watching us go around in circles. We were running for about twenty minutes when Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt. "Just like old times. How I missed that." I panted and started walking to the cabin again. "Is that how you guys really acted back then?" Shino asked. "Yup. It was so much fun making him mad." I answered grinning at the struggling Sasuke. "I can't believe that I actually love her. When did this happen?" Sasuke whispered. My grin dropped and I stared at him like he grew two heads. "Umm I'll see you guys later." I said and took off running towards the cabin. The last thing I heard from the group was: "What's her problem? Did something scare her?"

When I reached the cabin, Sasukra was already there. "What's wrong? You seem a little spooked." Sakura said a little worried. "It's nothing. I swear I'm fine." I said quickly and walked inside looking for a bed. I seen one open by a person who had a dog with him. "Umm excuse me? Can I sleep on this bed next to yours?" I asked. "Yeah sure. And you are?" The guy asked. "I'm Angel Uchiha. And you are?" I replied. "I am Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba replied holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you." I said. He smiled at me. I looked at his dog. "Awwwwwwww! How cute! What's his name?" I asked petting the dog. "His name is Akamaru." Kiba said petting Akamaru too. "He's just so cute. May I sit?" I murmured. "Yeah. That's fine." He answered. I sat down and talked with Kiba while petting Akamaru. Sakura walked in the cabin a few minutes later and walked over to me. "Are you sure that you are alright? I mean you came running up to the cabin like something scared you. What happened?" Sakura asked trying to get me to say something. "I'm fine Sakura. Nothing happened. What? Do I have to have a reason to run like I'm scared. I was running like something scared me because I thought I wasn't going to have time to get settled in." I retorted crawling over onto my bed. "And the best part is, I get a bed away from Sasuke." I grinned. "You are seriously messed up in the head man. Anyone would die to have a bed next to Sasuke. You on the other hand... You're just messed up man." Sakura said sitting next to me. "Look. Me and Sasuke kinda have this thing going since the days in the academy. He's been out to destroy me. It's been like that since day one. The truth is, we are from the same clan. We both have equal power." I explained. "I already said that I wanted to be friends with you. The others heard it as well. They all witnessed us getting along together until you freaked out and took off running to the cabin. I want to talk to you about that Ang." Sasuke said. I jumped and backed up against the wall. "Do not sneak up on me like that! If you were an enemy, you would be dead right now." I nearly shouted glaring at him. He chuckled. "I'm sorry. Look come walk with me. I want to talk to you about why you took off running for no reason." He murmured setting his stuff down awt the bed across from me. I groaned. "Can we talk about it later?" I asked. "No." He replied and dragged me off of my bed and outside. "Now you have no choice but to walk with me." He said victioriously. I sighed. "Now. Tell me why you took off running for no reason." Sasuke demanded. I sighed again. "Well I heard what you whispered when you were stuck in Itachi's hand." I mumbled. "What did I whispered if you heard me?" He asked. "You were wondering why ummmm... you... uhh.. why you fellinlovewithme." I said the last part so fast I hoped he didn't catch it. He paled. "You heard that? You heard that I loved you? I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Sasuke murmured rubbing the back of his neck. Now that I really looked at him, he was really really REALLY sexy. GAH! I just called my friend sexy. But he is. STOP IT! I was having an argument with my brain when Sasuke pulled me back to earth. "So does this make things a little akward?" He mumbled looking at me. "No. Just as long as no one else knows I'm fine." I replied. I heard a litte a sob coming off from the side near the forest. "What the heck was that?" I asked walking over to the tree. "GAH! WHAT THE HECK? HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" Ino asked. "Ino Ino Ino. I have good hearing. That sob of yours gave you away. Did you just hear everything we said?" I said a little embarrassed. She nodded her head. "I swear if you try to kill me in my sleep or tell any one about this, I will kill you myself." I growled and walked back over to Sasuke. "Let's get going before someone comes looking for us. It's about time we head back to the building." I mumbled and started walking back to the cabin.

When I reached the cabin, everyone but Ino, Sasuke and me were lined up. I took a place beside Kiba. "Took you long enough." Kiba whispered. "I know. We had issues talking about it." I whispered back. "What did you guys talk about anyways?" Kiba asked. "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Not even Sasuke can know that you know." I replied. "I swear not to tell anyone." "Alright. When we were walking to the cabin earlier, Sasuke had whispered that he loved me and why it had happened." "Wow. Yeah I won't tell anyone. Oh and just a heads up, we might be playing one hour in heaven later on tonight. I heard a few girls talking about it." "Great. Thanks for the warning. Make sure that I get out. Blind them do something just as long as I'm not in this mess." Kiba nodded and turned to face the front. I did the same as Sasuke and Ino came walking up and standing in a random line. "We will introduce ourselfs to people who do not know us. I am Might Gai. You can call me Gai sensei." Gai started off doing his thumbs up pose. Kiba and I caughed to hide our laughs. "I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakshi said not looking up from his book. "I'm Kotetsu." Kotetsu sensei said next. "I'm Iruka." Iruka sensei was next. "I am Izumo." Izumo said in a bored like voice. "The name's Genma." A hot guy said. **(AN: i know i'm mental but if you goolge his pics and look at him. YUMMYNESS! ^_^) **"I'm Kurnai." A women said. **(AN: i have no clue how to spell her name so do not get mad at me)** "And I am Asuma." The last guy said. "We are your senseis and we will be around where you need us and we will only come by your cabin if someone is dieing or to wake you up. You are dismissed. You can get to know everyone by walking around." Kakashi finished the little gathering. Everyone disperesed. I walked back into the cabin and flopped on my bed face down. "Hey Angel? Are you alright? You seem a little different then this morning." Sakura said sitting on the bed. "I'm fine." I replied into my pillow. "Are you sure? You haven't really been the same. Is it because you're feeling the nine tailed wolf moving again?" Saskura asked. I looked at my wrists. The seals there were enough reminder that I had something in me. "It's not that. The wolf has been dormant for a while now. I doubt that it will start moving again. Although I never did understand why I have the seals on my wrists." I whispered closing my eyes in thought. Sakura sighed happily. Sasuke must have walked by. I lifed my head and opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring at me. I jumped and backed up against the wall. "Don't get that close to me! Next time I'll slap you or something." I growled pulling the sleeves of my long shirt back over my wrists. "You seem different after hearing what you heard. Are you sure you don't feel the same way?" Sasuke asked sitting on my bed. Sakura looked between the two of us. "Well I do know that my thoughts were battling around but I came to the conclusion that I do feel the same way just deciding not to tell a soul. Including the person." I said before the words registered in my brain. "Crap." I mumbled and shot out the door heading for the stream I heard earlier. "ANGEL! Where are you going?" I heard Shikamaru call. "If you wanna know just follow me!" I called back continuing to run. Now that Sasuke knew that I felt the same way for him, he might try to make a move with all of the girls around. That would not be good.

When I reached the stream, I sighed and sat down panting. "Are you sure she went this way?" I heard Itachi's voice ask. "Well yeah. She couldn't have gotten too far off of the path." Came Shikamaru's reply. "What happened do you know?" Neji asked. "Not a clue. She just came running out of the cabin like there was a snake or something. Sasuke wouldn't tell me what happened either." Shikamaru said coming out of the trees. I dove into the water and used a jutsu I made to help me breathe. "I wonder where she could have gone." Itachi said sitting down. Grr. I can't keep this up for long. "She can't be far though. We'll just rest here until we feel up to walking again." Neji said. Crap. He used his byakuygan to see me under water. I mentally prepared myself before pushing off of the bottom and to the top. Itachi and Shikamaru jumped. "I knew you wouldn't hold out long." Neji grinned. "Shut up. The only reason I came up again is because you cheated and used your byakugan." I snapped getting out of the stream. "Man that outfit was awesome too." Shikamaru said looking at me. "No kidding." I grumbled and tossed my shirt and pants off leaving me in my tank top and basketball shorts. I froze when I realized my wrists were exposed. Before I could move them out of sight, Itachi grabbed my hands and held them firmly in his. "What is this on your wrists?" He asked looking closely at them. "What is it?" Shikamaru called walking over. I tried to pull out of his grasp but he only held tighter. "She has markings on her wrists. Can you explain it Neji?" Itachi asked looking over a Neji while Shikamaru looked at the markings. "What happened? I know you can't get a tattoo. Come on. Tell the truth." Neji said looking over at the three of us. "Ok ok ok. I have the nin tailed wolf inside of me. I was adopted by my mom when I was a baby. The story goes to tell that the wolf killed my parents and most of the Uchiha clan. orignally it's my fault seeming how the beast is now trapped inside of me. If you think about it, I'm like that blonde kid everyone was going on about before the wolf appeared. But now that I have the wolf, I'm just like him. I know that I shouldn't talk like that but I have no choice but to think that it's all my fault. If you're repulsed by me I understand." I whispered ripping my hands out of Itachi's. I grabbed my discarded clothes and started walking back the way I came leaving the others behind. "There you are! I wanted to introduce you to my new friend Naruto." Saukra said running up to me. "Maybe another time. I have things to think about." I murmured and walked passed her not even glancing at anyone who looked at me. I could already tell that people were afraid of me. Just by looking at the curse seals, anyone would know that I was the one who had the wolf in me. "Oh my god. It's her. That's the one I was talking about. I would never have thought that she would be here." Some on whispered. I cringed and ran the rest of the way to the cabin, making sure to hide in the darkest corner. "Angel?" Shikamaru called outside. "She's inside the cabin. Why what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing. Just something that she told us." Neji answered. Itachi, Shikamaru and Neji bursted through the door looking frantically around. "Angel. We know you're in here. Come out." Neji said gently. "I'm in the corner." I said softly not moving. They walked over to me and hugged my tightly. "Shikamaru, Itachi, go. I got her. I think I'm the only one who knows how to be sympathetic." Neji murmured. The other two glared. "Just do what the man says." Sakura called from the doorway. "Oh alright. But if he tries to kiss you or anything, scream." Itachi said leaving. Shikamaru on his heels. When the door closed, Neji brought me close to him and sat down then placed me in his lap holding me close to him. "I'm sorry for what happened. I heard the whispers out there." Neji whispered looking into my eyes. Before I could respond, he kissed me. I was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back. I pulled away and stared at him. He smiled warmly. I smiled back. "Feel better?" Neji asked. "Yeah. A little." I replied. He got up and helped me up. "Come on. Let's get going before they break down the door." Neji said walking over to the door. I walked over to him and he walked outside with me following. "Why on earth are you hanging with her? She's a curse." A boy called out. "Shut it Choji. She has feelings like the rest of us. She's not at curse." Shikamaru said hitting the boy on the back of the head. "Thanks Shika." I said. "No problem Angel." Shikamaru murmured. "If you think about it she's just like me." Another boy said. I looked over at the boy and seen him standing by Sakura. "Yeah I know. But her story is a lot worse than yours Naruto." Sakura said looking at me and Neji. "Feeling any better there Angel?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Neji cheered me up." I replied smiling. "Angel Uchiha. I need to speak to you in private for a minute." The sensai Genma called. I looked at him and walked over to him. "Follow me." He said when I reached him. We walked for a few minutes until we reached a building I never noticed before. "Ah Angel. So nice to see again." Kakashi sensi said. "Hello Kakashi sensi." I said sitting in the seat that was I was told to sit in. "We couldn't but help over hearing some of the kids say that you had the nin tailed wolf in you. Is this true?" Kotetsu sensi asked. "It is." I whispered. "May we see the seals?" Iruka sensei asked. I held my wrists out for them to inspect. "The seals don't look like they are going to give out any time soon. I think she'll be fine. In other words, we have to tell the other kids to leave her alone because the emotional distress can make the seals weaken and give out." Iruka sensei said turning to the other senseis. "That would be best. I'll make an announcement right now." Kakashi sensei agreed getting up and walking out of the room. "You are free to go." Gai sensei said following after Kakashi sensei. I stood up and walked back out side making a break for the cabin.

When I was close enough to see that everyone was in a circle, I snuck past them into the building. "Phew. That was close. Thought someone was going to see me." I sighed walking over to my bed and plopping down rummaging through my stuff looking for my iPod. I found it and turned it on, making sure that the volume was ear shattering loud.I laid down and closed my eyes and let the music take me to a whole different world.

I was listening to In the End by Linkin Park when out of nowhere I was throwen on someone's shoulder. My eyes popped open and tried to look at the person carrying me but it was no use. I screamed and punched trying to get free but to no avail. The figure chuckled. "Good! You got her. Now we can begin." Izumo sensei said. "What's this all about?" I growled trying to get down from my captors shoulder. "Nothing really. Just thought you should be here with the rest of your cabin mates." Gai sensei replied. I scowled and delievered a nice knee to the gut. The person dropped me and I landed on one knee and one hand staring up at the person. "Sasuke?" I asked. I stood up and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I'm so so so so SO sorry." I said. "It's fine. I'll be alright. Nice to know that you can handle yourself when you get kidnapped." Sasuke grunted and returned my hug. I pulled back and smiled at him. "If you two are done, we will begin with our little gathering." Kakashi sensei called. Sasuke and I walked over to a random spot and just stood there. "That looked like it hurt Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Do you want to find out for yourself?" Sasuke asked smirking a little. "Sure why not? It doesn't seem like it would hurt me too much." He replied standing up. "Alright but it's your funeral." I muttered. Shikamaru picked me up the way Sasuke did and I kneed him in the same spot. He dropped like a sack of potatos. "I told you it was your funeral." I shrugged. "Yeah. I see that." Shikamaru grunted. The others laughed. "That's when you never underestimate a girl." Itachi said shaking his head. "Man I would hate to be the two of you right now." Neji laughed. Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at him. "What? Just saying is all." He said acting innocent. I laughed at my new found friends and sat down beside Itachi. This certainly was going to be the best year of my life.

**(AN: this should make up for all of the times that I have not updated. Anyways. If you wanna be in it or have any ideas feel free to mention them in your review. Also, if you want any bleach characters in here, give me their names and in the next chapter i will put them and make it more interesting. ta ta for now. REVIEW! :D**


	3. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
